


wesleepwedream.

by ranvirn47



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nothing bad dw, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Sharing a Bed, its all offscreen/minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranvirn47/pseuds/ranvirn47
Summary: Cole has recently been found by Sensei Wu and brought to the monastery to train to become a ninja. One day Wu leaves, and brings back a boy whom he is to work alongside with. What will Cole make out of this cute boy in blue?-Or, the first meetings of Cole and Jay,  pre-pilot episodes :) Also, There Was Only One Bed
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	wesleepwedream.

_“I just lost someone. My father should be sad, or angry! But he's just- he's...”_

_“Yes?”_

_“He spends all his time with his group singing and dancing. He's never home! Leaving all the chores for me. With her gone, I guess it's up to me to be the responsible one. He acts like nothing's happened. How could he sing and dance at a time like this?”_

_“Grief takes many shapes and forms. Some sing and dance. And some climb mountains.”_

_“Why did you climb the mountain?”_

_“To find you, Cole.”_

Wu had found him at the top of the mountain he'd been climbing about a week ago, and had brought him to the monastery at the top of another mountain. He's been living here since then, training under the guidance of Wu. 

He found himself thinking back to that moment, and what Wu told him. He'd been pushing his limits, testing to see how far he could go, how hard he could push himself to achieve something. He hadn't been aware at the time, that by doing so it made him just like his father. 

They both were grieving the loss of his mother, he knew. But he didn't know that they were both choosing to deal with it in similar ways. Wu helped him realize that they were both coping, by doing what they were doing. Cole was climbing mountains and his father was singing and dancing. 

Well, they were both climbing their own figurative mountains now. 

Cole was cleaning up the monastery, as Wu had instructed him to do before he left a couple hours earlier. He'd given him a list of things to do, and Cole was sure this was the last one. Although he felt like he'd forgotten one. 

When Cole asked where he'd be going, Wu told him that he was leaving to “find someone.” Vague as ever. 

He should be arriving soon though. It was around noon, the time Wu said he'd be back by, so the wait wouldn't last for much longer. 

As Cole was storing away the cleaning supplies, he heard the gates of the monastery opening. Meaning that Wu was here, and had brought this mysterious person he'd gone to find. 

Cole quickly finished putting away the supplies, shoving them unceremoniously into the storage closet. He winced at the cluttering sound it made, knowing that it probably made a huge mess, but decided he'd leave that for another time as he rushed over towards the entrance. 

He slowed down at the door, peering around furtively, so as not to be seen before he sees who Wu brought. 

Cole had a lot of time to try and think of who he could possibly be bringing back with him. He gone through multiple possibilities, of how they'd look like, how'd they act like. But seeing them now, it looked like he was way off with his predictions. 

He was a small, skinny boy, with ginger colored hair. He looked to be younger than Cole, but still teenaged. Could he be one of the people that Wu had told him would be training alongside him?

“You can come out, Cole,” Wu called out to him, startling him. How had he seen him from all the way over there?!

Cole walked over to them both. He bowed his head in greeting. The boy did as well. 

“Cole, this is your new partner: Jay. Jay, you will be working alongside Cole. I'll leave you two to get to know each other. Cole, show Jay around the monastery. I'll be leaving once more. I'll return soon.”

“Going to bring another friend?” Cole asked. 

“We'll see,” Wu replied, vaguely, as usual. He turned to slowly walk away, leaving Cole to close the gates behind him. 

He walked back to Jay, who was standing politely with a friendly smile on his face. “So. _Cole,_ ” he said, as if testing out how the name felt on his tongue. “My names Jay! Well, you already know that. It's nice to meet you! So, you're gonna show me around the monastery?”

“I guess I am. Follow me.” he said, leading Jay into the monastery, stepping aside to let him go in first. 

“Wow, this place is so cool!” Jay exclaimed giddily. “So, we're both gonna be training here, huh? How'd Wu find you?”

“Oh, um. I was climbing a mountain, one of the tallest ones. And he was up there when I reached the summit.”

"Ooh. So you're like, a rock climber? A daredevil? An adventurer? Or why were you climbing mountains? I don't think normal people just climb mountains frequently. At least, I haven't. Although I don't know if I'd be considered _normal_ ,” Jay spewed out guesses like rapid lighting. Too bad the real reason isn't going to be something as fun as he'd like. 

“Uh, I'm not a rock climber actually, or any of your guesses for that matter. I- Well I was at a tough point in my life, and all I'd been doing previous to coming here is extreme activities, setting myself in situations to push my limits. Ah- Wu told me that was how I was coping, with the passing of my mother, and other things…So, um, yeah.” Cole cringed at the awkward ending. 

“Oh. I'm sorry.” 

_Yep, should've just said he was a rock climber._

“Well, the kitchen's just around here…”

_You've gone and fucked it up again, Cole. You bummed Jay out, just like everyone else. You should've let him do all the talking, he seems to be an expert at that._

Cole's thoughts ran rampantly in the tense silence. They were both walking around awkwardly, until not long after, Jay decides to speak up and break the silence. 

“Well, my story's a real hooter, I'll tell ya. Yes, it does involve me jumping off a building while testing out an invention of my very own! I _know_ it's crazy, everyone likes to tell me so. But I really felt as if it was gonna work! That is until I flew into a billboard. Anyway it all started when I was in my room, and suddenly, a _crazy_ idea struck me...”

The rest of the tour ended up going mostly like that. Jay rattled off story after story as Cole continued showing him around, chiming in and giving a few of his own stories as well. By the end of it, they knew each other fairly well, or at least Jay knew things like how Cole liked cake and music, and Cole knew that Jay liked the color blue and inventing things. 

At first, Cole didn't know how to feel about Jay, but he was taken a liking to him. He was interesting, and, well, kinda cute actually…

Cole caught himself, and banished the thought immediately. It was too soon to be feeling things like that for another person. He should know that by know, given what happened the last time something like this happened to him. It didn't end well. 

Jay was in the middle of telling him about the time he got his eyebrow notch from an explosion when he interrupted himself with a yawn. 

“I'm getting kinda tired. I think I'm gonna head to sleep. You're a really good listener, you know? Most people by now woulda told me to shut up.”

“Mm I dunno. I can see this getting annoying eventually,” Cole joked. 

Jay laughed sarcastically, feigning offence. “Oh, now I'm going to make it my mission to annoy you.”

“Yeah, we'll see about that,” Cole challenged, smiling. 

“So where's the bedroom, tour guide?” 

“It's just down the hall, third door to the left. I'll be right with you, I gotta go do something.”

Cole made his way over to lock up the monastery for the night, just as Wu instructed him to do anytime Wu wasn't in the building after dark. Which was quite often, actually. That old man was really elusive sometimes. 

Cole wondered, on his way back to Jay, what Wu had planned for them in the future. What was it about Cole, and Jay as well now, that made them so special?

Cole's thoughts were interrupted by Jay calling out to him from the bedroom. “Hey Cole?”

“Yeah?” he asked, as he walked in. He saw Jay standing in his pajamas, looking confused. “Is this my bed, or yours?” 

_Oh_. “Oh shit. Sensei told me to build the other bed earlier. It completely went over me.” _So that's what he forgot to do…Well, now what_? “I'll do it tomorrow. You can take the bed for tonight.”

“Are you sure? I mean, it's not that late yet, maybe we could build it really fast? With the two of us we could probably get it done quick-” Jay punctuated his sentence early with a yawn that forced its way out. 

_Cute_. Cole caught himself again and shook the thought out of his head. 

“We're both too tired for that. Just take the bed. I'll be fine on the floor. I'll go grab some extra blankets” 

When Cole returned, he saw that Jay was already settled on the bed, huddled under the blankets with his eyes closed. Cole's heart did a little jump, but the thoughts from earlier resurfaced, and he pushed those feelings down. 

_Let's hope those thoughts don't become a recurring thing_ , he thought to himself as he settled onto the floor. Even with the blankets and pillows that he grabbed himself, it did very little to minimize the discomfort of the monastery floor. It was bare wood, for fucks sake. 

_Whatever Cole, suck it up. It's just for one night. You've been through worse._ And so he does. 

About an hour went by, and Cole remained restless, tossing and turning on the hard, cold floor. _Curse my self sacrificing manners_ he thought. _Its just like you, Cole, to do anything for a cute boy_. Cole turned once more, shuffling about. 

_He is really cute though…_

“Cole?” he heard a groggy voice ask, loud in the silence of the monastery. 

Cole froze, halting his shuffling and holding his breath. 

_Shit, had he said that out loud?_

“Jay?” he responded tentatively, not knowing if he'd hallucinated what he'd heard or if maybe Jay was dreaming. Maybe he was a sleep talker. That wouldn't be very surprising. 

“Yeah… y-you woke me up. You keep moving around…”

Cole felt a faint flush creep onto his cheeks. _Nice going, Cole_. “Sorry about that. I'll try to stop moving around so much.” 

“‘s not- It's not comfortable down there, is it?” he mumbled, almost unintelligibly. 

Cole frowned. “I mean, I wasn't gonna make you sleep down here. I've had the bed to myself for longer, and you just got here.”

Jay was silent for a bit, as if he was thinking something through. He eventually moved around to face Cole, taking him a bit by surprise. “You can- We can share. There's room for two. If you want?”

That stunned Cole for a little. Share? They literally just met. The last time Cole shared a bed with a guy was… 

“Or not, if you're uncomfortable with that,” Jay added when he didn't receive a response. 

“I- Uh. It's not that. It's just, is there really enough room? I don't wanna intrude in your space.” He'd gotten kind of bulky, with all the physical exertion and food he'd eaten lately. 

“Plenty room. I'm small.” Jay moved over to one side, patting the other as an invitation. “Just hurry up, I'm tired, you're keeping me up here.”

“Sorry,” Cole said quickly, as he scrambled up, blanket in hand. 

He laid down in the empty space next to Jay, facing the ceiling. He sighed. It was much more comfortable there. He was thankful that Jay offered up the space. Despite his chivalrous behavior, he didn't really want to be stuck sleeping on the ground. His back would've been sore as hell in the morning. 

Jay fell back asleep shortly, Cole determined from hearing his breathing eventually even out. He turned around to face Jay, slowly so as to not wake him up again. He was curled up in his blanket, facing Cole, with his arms brought up closely to his chest. 

Up close, Cole could see every freckle dusting the pale skin of his cheeks. His mouth was slightly open, and he was snoring softly. The sleep had given him such an innocent appearance. All it did was make him look more cute. 

Cole grimaced, and turned to face the ceiling again. It'd be best to not fall down this path again. At least not too soon. He'll fall in love again. Someday. 

Cole let his eyes drift close, and he fell fast asleep with Jay bringing comfort laying beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
